Bandstuck: A Journey Through Music
by Lolita-Lollipops
Summary: In which everybody conveniently has the talent to sing, there is a band festival in four months (and thirteen days), and John messes everything up by being attracted to one angelic Strider boy. AU
1. The Band at the Red Barnacle

John was pacing, his breath puffing out in front of him. It was 8:40 at night, the stars twinkling at them. Cold January air bit at John's nose and he shivered, rubbing his gloved hands together and blowing warm air on them. It was about thirty degrees outside, much below freezing. Not that this was an unnatural occurrence around here. Living in a beach town does have some side effects.

John glanced towards each of his band members.

Roxy was sprawled on an abandoned crate, and it looked like she was sleeping. Her drumsticks lay at her feet, thrown carelessly to the ground. She was hugging a bottle of Jack Daniels close to her chest as it slowly rose and fell. Her pink scarf covered her nose and tucked haphazardly into her windbreaker. She looked oddly at peace, sleeping outside in the middle of January.

Rose was sitting primly next to Roxy, knitting the beginnings of a sweater, her hands moving swiftly. She was rather skilled with a needle, after all. Her flute case was resting at her feet. She had sleek blonde hair that hung just below her jawline. Usually it was perfectly styled, but it is hard to style hair when it's covered by a hat! She looked elegant, all the same.

Jake was leaning against the brick wall just to the left of the back door, his hands in his jacket pockets as he stared at his feet, his saxophone case leaning against his right leg. It created a haunting silhouette, the musician and his instrument. John observed this for a while before moving his gaze out of politeness.

Jade was sitting against the wall just to the left of Rose. She was tuning her guitar, having lost all her energy about fifteen minutes ago. Her dark brown hair hung in front of her face, obscuring bright happy eyes and a silly smile that John knew would always be there. She wore a funny hat. (What did she call it? A Tototo or something of the sort? John couldn't remember.)

His band could be inside right now, feasting on the average delicacy of stale crackers and day-old cheese backstage. However, they were currently all bundled up in coats and scarves waiting for the Red Barnacle's manager to get off his ass and open the locked door.

Usually, Dirk would be here by now, and that was why John was worried. (He wasn't worried about the locked door. The manager of this certain bar had a rep for being a real meanie to the new gigs. John supposed it was some kind of rite of passage.)

Yeah, sure, Dirk had this thing about being fashionably late, but this was late, even for Dirk!

As resident FriendLeader, John felt very responsible for all this, although Dirk not showing up was not under his control. He had already sent Dirk many a text, and there still had not been any response from his cohort, the electric guitar player. John sighed, his breath ghosting out in front of him and fogging up his glasses for a moment.

Suddenly, he felt his phone buzz. Fumbling through his jacket pocket, he pulled it out, sighing in relief when he saw the phone number.

"Dirk! Why aren't you here yet?" John asked.

All John got in response was a long, winding cough that could be likened to a train passing by.

"Uh, Dirk? Are you ok?" John laughed nervously. At this point, Jade, Roxy, Rose, and Jake had noticed that John was talking to Dirk. They were watching John carefully.

There was a sound of a throat clearing. "Excuse that. Speaker phone, if you will." Dirk's voice sounded hoarse and weak. This couldn't be good.

John turned on speaker phone and gestured that the whole band come and gather around him. Once everyone had gathered, John said, "Ok, everyone's listening, Dirk."

Dirk cleared his throat again. "There is about a 20% chance that this was caused by being outside in the weather yesterday."

"A 20% chance that this was caused by what?" Roxy asked, her words slurring together in a drunken way.

Dirk sighed. "And there is a 200% chance that this was caused by sharing spit with Jake yesterday."

Everyone turned to glance at Jake, who decided that the wall was very interesting right at that moment. He didn't meet anyone's gazes. He worked at the local daycare during the day, so he was covered in little kid germs all of the time. It would make sense that Dirk would get a cold from close contact with him.

"Oh no, Dirk, you have a cold? Aw, that's terrible!" Jade said, her ever-enthusiastic voice toning down a bit.

Dirk coughed again. "Yeah. I'm sending in my lil bro as a replacement guitarist. Expect him five minutes before the show starts. He's alright. Watch over Jake for me, 'kay? Gotta go now, I think I'm about to hack something up."

John's phone beeped, telling him that the conversation was over.

After a silence, Roxy asked, "Does this mean we can go inside now?"

Rose let out a little sigh. "No, we still have to wait for the band manager to open the door."

…

It took a good twenty minutes before the door was unlocked.

The time was now 8:55, the time when Dirk said they could be expecting his little brother. And John was pacing. Again.

Jade walked up to John and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be ok, John, he'll be here," she reassured him, rubbing his shoulders.

John felt his muscles relax, looking at his cousin while he spoke. "I'm just a little worried. I mean, what if Dirk's little bro knows nothing about the song we're playing? Then there would be no way in hell the officials would let us sign up for the Battle of the Bands, because he would be off tune, and then I would be off tune and Roxy would get off beat, and we'd gain a bad rep, and-"

John found himself being shooshed by Jade. "Relax. You really need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself, John! Remember, the point of this band was to have fun, not to stress out every single gig, silly." She smiled at John, green eyes bright as usual.

John sighed. "Yeah," he began weakly, but was interrupted by the back doors opening, bringing in a whoosh of cold air.

The person who could only be Dirk's bro walked in silently, letting the door close behind him.

Much like his brother, the boy wore sunglasses and had pale hair. However, he was lankier than his older brother, and he slouched a little under the weight of his guitar. His face was frecklier, and his chin was angled more. Not that John was staring, of course.

"Yo," Dirk's bro said simply, "are you Vortex?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's us!" John said, laughing nervously and swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. No he was not nervous right now. Certainly not.

Dirk's bro rolled his eyes and settled down in a corner, pulling out his guitar and tuning it.

It was awkwardly silent for a moment.

"Hey, what song are you playing here?" Dirk's brother asked John.

"Um, Baker Street," John said awkwardly.

"That song with the saxophone solo?" Dirk's bro asked, sounding something decidedly close to uninterested. It was kind of hard to tell with those glasses, though. He turned to look at Jake, who was pulling his instrument out of his case. "You gonna play that?"

Jake looked a little taken aback, but answered calmly with a little smile, "It took me weeks to perfect. I can only hope I won't mess things up when we're up on the stage." Jake averts his eyes at the latter statement, biting his lip.

Jade glanced over from where she was sitting, hunched over her cell phone. "Jake," she said, getting up. "There's no need for you to be nervous. You're the best saxophone player I know!"

Jake looked down at his feet. He sighed. "My dad was better," he said firmly.

Roxy groaned. "Oh, Jake, darling, not this again! Dirk already convinced you that you are _the bomb_ at playing saxophone, and trumpet. I believe you are the bomb. All of us think you are _the bomb_. Just fuckin' deal with the fact that you are the most awesome saxophone-slash-vocalist of Vortex!"

Jake sighs, (but he is totally smiling!) saying, "I'm not really that good."

Rose puts down her knitting. "I know it is in your nature to be modest, Jake, but, honestly. Look at yourself. You are the most successful out of all of us; you have a modestly paying job, a place to go home to, possibly the most over-protective boyfriend in the history of boyfriends, and a natural love for music. Jake, I am telling you to give yourself some credit."

John smiled as Jake bashfully thanked his friends for lifting his spirits up. Much to his surprise, Jake walked up to John.

"Thank you, John," Jake said, smiling.

"Why are you thanking me?" John asked, honestly confused.

"I'm thanking you for inviting me into this band, with all these wonderful chaps. You're the best FriendLeader, John!" Jake praised, giving John a hearty handshake.

John smiled back, a little awkwardly due to his overbite, but genuine all the same. He couldn't ask for a better band than Vortex. He didn't know of many bands whose members all truly cared for the others.

Dirk's brother was silent, returning from watching the touching scene in front of him to tuning his guitar.

Glancing over, John saw that the boy had returned to his guitar, and he sighed. His band must seem terribly uncool to the judgment of a cool kid.

However, if John had been looking close enough, he would have seen a hint of a smile on the blonde boy's face, the biggest smile a "cool kid" could give.

…

It was only a couple of minutes before the manager came backstage to escort them to the stage. Every member of Vortex (and Dirk's bro) got up from their respective lounging positions and followed the angry looking man until they reached the stage.

Vortex was not to perform in front of a large audience that night. They were performing for the twenty people who had walked into the Red Barnacle Pub and Grill looking for a beer. Vortex was not particularly popular. Cover bands never are. But the simple joy John felt by giving these twenty people music overwhelmed him each time he stepped onto each stage. He knew it affected everyone else too. He caught smiles from even the most stoic of people as they got to their places on the stage.

Dirk's bro didn't seem to have that joy, though. He walked on stage quickly, his poker face not moving a centimeter. John could barely tell from behind Dave's sunglasses, but it looked like his eyebrows were furrowed.

John sighed. It was certainly his fault. Dave certainly thought this band was uncool because of John's first impression. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Somehow, in all his daze, John heard a familiar voice cheering for them.

"Woo! Yeah! Go Vortex! Hi, John!"

Jane, John's sister and Roxy's roommate, was the one and only true Fan of Vortex. She appeared for every gig, cheering them on. John waved awkwardly at her, feeling stage nerves begin to take him over. She smiled and waved back, yelling, "ROXYYYY!" and waving her arms around like crazy. John turned around to see Roxy raising a drumstick in the air and yelling back, "JANEEEEEEEY!" It was something they did, as official "BFFsies," just before the gig began.

Though every other person in the bar was mostly silent except for drunken chatter, John felt the euphoria from Jane's encouragement and walked up to the microphone, tapping it to make sure it worked. It squealed loudly, causing everyone to become silent.

"Um," John said, scratching the back of his neck, "This is Vortex. Uhh, tonight we will be playing a cover of Gerry Rafferty's Baker Street."

Jane was the only one to clap, but she did so enthusiastically.

John cleared his throat, and pointed at Roxy. She nodded back in return.

Drunkenly, she yelled, "1, 2, 3, 4!"

www . / watch?v=Fo6aKnRnBxM (Copy and paste this link into another tab and delete the spaces if you want to listen to the song while reading this section of the story. Have fun!)

Rose played her flute with poise, only missing a few beats here and there. She was not as educated in the flute as she was in the violin, but she raised her head up high and kept going, playing the notes as best as she could.

Jake began with the saxophone solo he had been learning for the past few weeks. He pulled it off well, and there were some drunken cheers from the crowd, as well as a really enthusiastic cheer from Jane.

Gathering all his courage, John began to sing softly.

_Winding your way down on Baker Street  
Light in your head and dead on your feet  
Well another crazy day, you'll drink the night away  
And forget about everything_

This city desert makes you feel so cold  
It's got so many people but it's got no soul  
And it's taken you so long to find out you were wrong  
When you thought it held everything

You used to think that it was so easy  
You used to say that it was so easy  
But you're tryin', you're tryin' now

Another year and then you'd be happy  
Just one more year and then you'd be happy  
But you're cryin', you're cryin' now

John sighed, out of the way of the microphone, as Jake pulled off the next solo with ease. John wondered why Jake was so worried earlier. He was a natural up on stage.

John glanced to his left quickly, catching sight of Dirk's brother. He was having no problems at all, his thin hands moving gracefully across his instrument. Had Dirk alerted him to the song they were playing? It all seemed a little suspicious to John, but before he could wonder, his part started up again.__

Way down the street there's a lad in his place  
He opens the door, he's got that look on his face  
And he asks you where you've been, you tell him who you've seen  
And you talk about anything

He's got this dream about buyin' some land  
He's gonna give up the booze and the one night stands  
And then he'll settle down in some quiet little town  
And forget about everything

But you know he'll always keep movin'  
You know he's never gonna stop movin'  
Cause he's rollin', he's the rollin' stone

And when you wake up it's a new morning  
The sun is shining, it's a new morning  
And you're going, you're going home

Curious, John looked shyly back at Dirk's brother as he began his guitar solo. His slightly muscled arms cradled his red guitar as his thin fingers expertly danced across the strings. His t-shirt, (a remarkably odd thing to be wearing in January) which had a broken record on it, draped across his torso so that John could get a hint of what was underneath. His feather like pale hair fell across his sunglass-covered eyes. He had an angled face and nose, and thin lips. And…

John's eyes traveled downwards until…

No, John, bluh! Stop looking at his ass!

Dirk's bro completely nailed the guitar so it was all very suspicious. It had all of the suspicion. Dirk even had a really hard time when the band had practiced the song together, but here his brother was, completely nailing it without so much as a blink of an eye for effort. John would have to talk to Dirk's brother later, and maybe finally learn his name. He was tired of calling him 'Dirk's bro' in his head.

Jake wrapped up the song with the saxophone solo, and all twenty people in the bar cheered, especially Jane.

The band was escorted quickly off the stage by the manager, who looked pleased.

"Hey, that was actually pretty cool music," the man said, running a hand awkwardly through hair that stuck up everywhere. "You wanna perform here again? This is the most I've seen the regulars riled up in a long time."

John smiled widely. It was a success! "Sure thing, bro! What days would work for you?" He fumbled through his pockets, finding his phone and giving it to the man.

The man just looked confused. "What the hell, you're just giving me your phone all of-"

"Enter your phone number in my contacts, and text me a day that can work!"

"Oh." He paused. "Yeah, I knew that," the man said, quickly entering something in John's phone before giving it back to him and yelling, "NEXT BAND!"

When John looked at his phone as they walked backstage, John noticed the name.

"Karkat," it read.

…

"You see, Jakey? What did I tell ya?" Roxy was pestering Jake as they walked down the long hallway to the backstage, who was trying to brush off her self-indulgent "I told you so's."

"Oh, no, I really messed up on that second bar," Jake said modestly, blushing a little out of embarrassment.

John walked up and clapped Jake on his shoulder. "Are you kidding me, bro? That was even better than the practice version!"

"I don't know," he said, giving John a grateful smile all the same.

Out of the corner of John's eye, he saw Rose motioning for him to come over.

"Um, I'll be right back," John said to Jake and Roxy, walking ahead to where Rose was.

Rose had a mysterious smile on her face. This looked hopeful. Maybe Rose wanted to talk about something-

"So, about your "non-homosexuality" claim," Rose began, her smile getting bigger. She was enjoying this.

John's reaction was immediate-if the slight stumble and the gasp in surprise was enough to cover it. Brushing himself off and coughing a little, he decided to play stupid.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" That came out just a little too shaky to be convincing. John had never been the best actor.

Rose simply raised an eyebrow at him as they walked into the backstage area. "What I'm talking about is your innate ability to have your actions contradict your words."

"I was just nervous meeting him for the first time!"

"You were observing his ass while we were up on the stage."

That was one John couldn't counter. He looked at Rose, a maddening blush spreading its way across his face. Rose smiled at him innocently.

"If you would like to prove that it was just nerves that caused you to be observant of his posterior, why don't you talk with him? He looks ready to leave," she challenged him, nodding her head to the corner where Dirk's brother was almost finished putting away his guitar. As if to tease John, the blonde's ass was pointed _just so_ in his direction. John looked up, the low ceiling suddenly very interesting.

John huffed, straightening himself. "You know, Rose? I think I'll take your offer into consideration."

John stalked off in the direction of the cool kid, pushing Rose's smug face out of his mind.

Why were girls always so dramatic and nosy? He had not met one girl who didn't ask him about his love life. What was so important about it? Well, not that it was his love life! It was his…friendship problems. Yeah, that sounded better.

Sighing, John walked up to Dirk's brother. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Umm, thanks for helping us out here, dude. You're a real lifesaver," he said nervously, hoping his voice didn't shake. Normally John was good with talking to new people, but for some reason, Dirk's brother made him really nervous!

And it had absolutely nothing to do with the blonde hair Dirk's bro pushed out of his face before turning to face John quickly. It was a little movement, but for some reason, John felt his heart race just a bit more. Maybe he was getting sick. That would explain the increased heart rate. Maybe he would check his temperature later.

"No problem," Dirk's brother said quickly, before finishing up his packing and heading out the door. John followed him.

"Wait, no, I'm serious! You were really good out there! Don't run off, there's still cheese and crackers backstage!" John shivered a little as he matched the cool kid's quick pace. The temperature must have dropped ten degrees since John was last out here, and this time he was without a coat.

"It's fine," Dirk's brother said, an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Wait!" John exclaimed.

"_What._"

"Do you play for any bands? You're, like, crazy good at the guitar, man!" John tried to keep his chipper attitude, but it was hard with having to run without a coat in thirty degree weather.

"Yeah, I do. It's none of your business who I play for though. I'm pretty damned sure we're rivals."

There was a silence, in which John wondered why he was pushing the issue so much. Why did he even care about this guy, anyways?

**Reasons why John should care about this guy:**

Well…

Dirk's brother turned around, ready to leave.

"Wait! What's your name?" John asked quietly, feeling rather intimidated by Dirk's brother.

"Dave. Dave Strider," the cool kid said, his breath fogging up his sunglasses for a moment. "And if you knew well enough, you'd stay out of my way, dork."

With that, Dave turned and left. John was left there, standing, with no coat and no dignity as the younger Strider walked off into the distance.

If you have any suggestions for songs to include in the story, please review and let me know! Thanks for reading!


	2. The Band, Lost in Memory

John woke up to a rainy Tuesday morning. As the rain slogged on, he sluggishly got ready for the day, taking a nice long shower and eating his breakfast with more care than usual. Vortex's practice was in the afternoon today, so John didn't feel the need to rush.

Once the morning routine was done, John still had two full hours until he could show up early to band practice. Sighing, he weighed his options:

**Stuff to do while waiting:**

**Playing Video Games:** While playing video games was nice, John had a low attention span, so a game could only last him thirty minutes, not enough time.

**Reading a Book:** Again, low attention span! John didn't really have a lot of books in his house either.

**Listen to Music:** That would be a great idea, except for the fact that John was about to go to a practice where he would sing himself near-hoarse. He doesn't tire of music, really, it would just seem like he was too over-achieving.

**Sit on Bed and Think about Dirk's Brother:****This would have to do.**

He sat down on the edge of his bed (actually, it was a futon couch, but it worked,), running a hand through the raven-toned mess that he called his hair. Everything had been reminding him of Dirk's brother – or, rather, Dave – ever since he showed up as a replacement for Dirk at last week's gig.

He was really cool. He actually acted a lot like Dirk in many ways. However, John had noticed something off about Dave. Even though he was crazy good at guitar, he didn't seem to enjoy being on the stage. In fact, he was actually kind of bored the whole time, which was strange to John. In his band, at least, everyone was a bundle of nerves, excitement, and just plain energy. John had sensed none of that from Dave.

It was probably just part of being cool. You could never really enjoy something to its full extent.

Of course, then there was the other thing that had bothered John about Dave…

Okay, there was no time at all to be dwelling on how his hands were so thin…

and how his feather-like hair fell in front of his face as he played his guitar…

and how he wished, so much, to touch that soft skin on his face…

Luckily, John's phone (which laid on his FutonBed) roused him from his thoughts as the Ghostbusters theme song blasted out of its crappy speakers. His face cherry red, he answered the phone call.

"Hey, this is John," he said, rising up from his "bed" to walk around the room. He felt restless whenever talking on the phone, and had to move around.

"Hiiiiiiii, John!" John jolted at the familiar voice.

"Vriska! How's it been?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

Vriska Serket owned the club that Vortex had its first performance as a group at. She and John had become close friends during the experience, but she had drifted away. It had certainly been a while since John heard her voice.

"Oh, it's been great, just perfect! Listen, I know you feel like having a reunion conversation and all that, but…" she paused there for dramatic effect. "I'm calling you because I want your band to play at my wedding."

"A wedding?! Wow, who's the lucky person?"

She laughed. "Oh, his name's Tavros, and he's suuuuuuuuch a sweetie!" John could practically taste her happiness out of the phone. He couldn't help but feel a little elated, himself. But before he could speak, she spoke again.

"No, wait, we are not getting off track here. I want Vortex to play at my wedding."

"Well, aren't there much better bands out there? Like, actual bands, and not cover bands?" John walked around the room, messing around with the stuff on his coffee table (Which was way too big for the space he had. He found it at a garage sale. He manages to bump his knee on the edge corner every week. This week had been no exception. His knee is very much bruised.).

"Well, for one thing, I know you'll do it for free," she said. John laughed, silently agreeing with her in his head. He would do anything for her after the favor she did for Vortex. "And another thing, you guys are my friends. I know, that you and I know, I don't really have that many friends. Apparently being an alcoholic for five years drives away most people." She sarcastically laughed.

"Well, you're getting married! That's better than any of your friends are right now, that's for sure. And you've been sober for how long now?"

There is a sigh on the other side of the phone. John could practically hear the proud smile in her voice as she spoke.

"It's been half a year. It's thanks to you and your goofy band mates, you know. You basically saved my life." There was a silence after that, not an awkward one, but one that spoke for itself. The same memories played themselves like movies in John's and Vriska's minds.

John finally spoke again. "You know, we didn't really do much. It was all you, Vriska. And now you have a fiancé and a sober mind to thank for it."

Vriska chuckled. "Thanks, dork." She cleared her throat. "Anyways. Do you think Vortex would be willing to show up?"

"When's the wedding?"

"It's in May. Uh, May 5th? Yeah, I know, this is just out of the blue, but, well, I think you should feel pretty damn great! You're getting invited to my wedding, only the awesomest wedding!" John can tell Vriska is nervous.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Vortex would love to come to your wedding, Vriska! Of course, I'd have to ask them first, but I'm sure they'd be happy to! In fact, I know they'd be happy to!"

"Great! I'll call you with times and other shit later." There is a somewhat awkward silence before Vriska speaks again. "Have a nice day, John."

"You too, Vriska."

John smiled as Vriska hung up. She had never liked talking on the phone for too long.

…

The band sits in a circle. To John's left, Jade is just finishing up tuning her bass. She talks quietly with Rose, who is sitting to her left. Rose is sitting up stiffly as usual, her lilac-toned eyes turned down as she chatted with Jade. To Rose's left sat Jake, who looked uncomfortable. He kept on shifting his position and adjusting his collar as he was texting someone. Roxy sat to Jake's left. She looked sort of half-asleep.

They were supposed to be practicing, but all everyone felt like doing was socializing. John would have none of this! They needed to get the new gig down by Thursday, when they would be playing at the Red Barnacle – "Karkat's bar," John thought with a slight smile – and if they spent their one practice together like this, nothing was going to get done; their band was going to fail the Battle of the Bands competition, and they would be forever shunned into oblivion.

This was a thing that could not happen.

However, just as John was about to speak up, Jade spoke instead, addressing the whole group.

"Hey guys, I just had an idea! Maybe, instead of practicing this week, we could visit Dirk and make him feel better! He's still sick, right Jake?"

"Ahem. Well, uh." Jake drops his phone like it's poison. "Um,"

"Yeah, I'm all up for visiting Dirky!" Roxy slurs out, jumping up from her half-awake daze suddenly. She takes the spotlight off of Jake, who grabs his phone again and pockets it, his hands shaking a bit.

"That sounds like a pleasant idea, Jade," Rose adds in. She sighs a little bit, casting her violet gaze to her left.

"So, what do you say, John?" Jade asked, looking with eyes akin to a small dog's towards John. The rest of Vortex (except for Jake) also looked to John, who jolted at the sudden attention.

John weighed the options.

**Make your band stay here and practice like you meant to do:** This would be the best choice. However, you would come out of favor with your band, the band would not be able to focus with all the drama, and you would lose the Battle of the Bands, maybe not even be able to qualify! Come to think of it, this is now the worst choice.

**Adventure to Dirk's house:** This seems like the best option.

"Let's visit Dirk then, I guess. We should practice-"

Before John could finish, everyone was already in a hustle, getting their things together and heading out the door. He sighed, picking up his own coat off the couch and following the rest of the band as they ran, quickly moving at a faster pace.

He had some catching up to do.


	3. The Band at Dave's Flat

"Dave, dearie, you know the band hates it when you fake sickness. I'd advise that you show up, even though I know you're going to refuse the offer."

Sharla Paint's sweet voice drifted through the crackly receiver on Dave Strider's cell phone. Dave sighed, scratching his neck. The resident Band Manager was the sweetest, and he hated to put trouble on her shoulders. But he just couldn't show up today. It was just a thing he couldn't do.

He had too much on his mind right now.

"Yeah, sorry, mom-uhh-I mean Sharla. I…I just can't face them right now."

Sharla sighs on the other end. "Ok, dearie, I'll let them know. Have a good night's rest, and make sure to eat something healthy. I really don't want our star guitarist getting sick for real!"

Dave chuckles, and then brings his flip phone back from his ear, pressing the end call button before Sharla could give him any more advice. He had lucked out on the Band Manager half of the equation. Dave considered Sharla his only friend.

Which brought him back to the situation at hand.

He leaned back in his chair, stretching out so that he could reach the end of his bed with his fingertips. He rested his feet on his desk; the only point of balance he had was two legs of his chair. It was a position that required intense concentration to complete.

Closing his sunglass-clad eyes, he let his mind wander for the umpteenth time that day.

He stayed like that, in his Zen mode, until there was a sudden knock at the door.

Sighing, he dropped his feet and brought back his hands, causing the chair to lurch forward. He got up just before it fell forward. He had fallen many a time to that before, but not today.

He ambled to the front door of Dirk's and his respective apartment, running his hands through his hair and adjusting his shades so that he couldn't see much of anything. (And to look cool, duh.)

He opened the door. "Can I help you," he began, but stopped when he saw who was there.

It was Dirk's dumbass band. What was their name again? Hell, it doesn't even matter.

Standing at the front was that strange girl with the lime green eyes and greasy black hair. She smiled up at Dave, flashing bright white buck teeth at him.

"Hi!" she greeted, waving her hand at Dave. He awkwardly raised a hand to wave back, but she was already talking again. "I dunno if you caught our names last week, but I'm Jade, to my right is Roxy, and to my left is Rose! You should know Jake, I mean, he and your brother are dating, obviously! And, um," she turns around, standing on her tiptoes. Being short must be really strange with a bunch of tall friends. "John's back there somewhere. I think you guys have met!" She then starts giggling a little before coughing awkwardly and adjusting her hat. (A Kyuubey. Not that Dave would know. That's Dirk's thing. Dave just saw posters of the thing in Dirk's room. Honest.)

She began talking again, softer this time. "We're here to see Dirk. Is he feeling better?"

Dave scoffs. "Don't worry about that weeaboo. He's just sleepin' in."

They stand awkwardly at the door, Jade adjusting her hat again.

"Hey, can we come in, or what?" Dave hears a familiar impertinent voice from the back. Yup, that's probably John.

Dave sighs and steps to the side. "Come on in, m'lady."

Dave can almost hear the eye-roll in John's response. "Thanks, you're a real gentleman."

…

The silence was loud, Dave noticed.

Each person in his brother's lame band spoke in their own way when left to their own devices.

Dirk's boyfriend, Jake, was in a constant state of motion, always fumbling with something near him, looking at something (but not for too long) and biting his damn lip. It seemed like he was always on edge, always anxious about something. It was really kind of annoying to watch.

The emo girl (Rose? Dave couldn't remember.) always looked down, watching something particularly interesting on the floor. Her posture was always perfect, back straight, legs crossed. Even when talking to other members of the band, she kept her gaze fixed on the floor. Unless she was talking to the happy blonde one. She seemed more relaxed around her.

Speaking of the happy blonde one, she was currently searching through her hefty black bag (covered in multi-colored little cat images. Very girly, not Dave's thing.) for something, her gaze strangely fixed. She pulled out a little bottle, looked back and forth (Dave looked away when she met his gaze. He looked back to see her own wary gaze. He winked, and pointedly looked away again. He could see her smile out of the corner of his eye.) and took a swig, putting the bottle away quickly. An alcoholic. Oh well. Dave had seen worse. When she wasn't sneaking quick swigs of booze, the girl seemed intent on talking to anyone that would acknowledge her presence.

She would talk to Dave that afternoon, but that's for later.

Then, there was the girl who had introduced them all earlier. Her name was…Jade? Sounds about right. Her clothing choice seemed loud, full of bright neon colors and references to anime, but the way she composed herself showed a sense of… well, the only way Dave could explain it was "unconfident." She had her arms crossed around her middle and was gazing off to the side. She gave Dave several quick glances (in which she looked like she was glaring. Odd.) Her eyes, while a very bright shade of green, hinted at some far away problem. Dealing with problems wasn't Dave's forte, though. In fact, he avoided drama if he could. He made a mental note to maybe talk to Jade later and find out what the problem was. Maybe. It was a thought.

And then there was the twerp, John. He looked a lot like Jade. Maybe they were related? It doesn't matter. He seemed pretty relaxed while on the floor, sitting cross-legged and texting someone, his blue eyes flitting across the text quickly. Holy shit, those eyes were a nice shade of blue. Hot damn. Um. His movement was sort of organized in a way. Dave couldn't explain it. It was like he was going through constant lists in his mind, finding the exact right way to make his day perfect. Or something. It wasn't like Dave cared about John. I mean, seriously. Those teeth were so

sexy when he nibbled just so…

Augh. What the actual hell?!

Dave set his vision elsewhere (before his mind could wander more) and caught sight of his older brother, Dirk, shuffling out of his bedroom to the small kitchen (adorned with katanas, what else) next to where the members of the lame band were seated.

Dirk's presence also alerted the attention of Jade, who immediately lightened up, exclaiming proudly,

"Dirk! You're feeling well again!"

Dave could almost hear the implied smiley faces. He wondered how his brother could stand to be around someone who faked her happiness so well. Maybe he just chose to ignore it.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I was feeling pretty shitty for a while there."

Dirk's voice (still raspy from the amount of coughing he had to go through. Dave felt somewhat sorry for him.) caused the whole of Vortex to look his way and simultaneously jump up (or calmly rise up, in Rose's case) and flock to him like chicks to their hen. Or something. That metaphor was kind of shitty. (Dave happened to notice that Jake didn't get up as enthusiastically as everyone else had. Problems in Paradise?)

Everyone started animatedly talking, and Dave felt out of place.

Everything felt so…happy.

Much unlike the way he and his band members acted around each other.

Shit, shit, shit.

Not this feeling again.

Dave felt himself drift away, off to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

He didn't notice that he was still wearing his clothes.

He just…sang.

www. youtube watch ?v =fgT9 zGkiLig

(Copy and paste the link in a new tab and remove the spaces. Enjoy the music!)

Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear  
Take the wheel and steer

It's driven me before  
And it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal  
But lately I am beginning to find  
That I should be the one behind the wheel

Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes

Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes

So if I decide to waiver my chance  
To be one of the hive  
Will I choose water over wine  
And hold my own and drive?

It's driven me before  
And it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around  
But lately I am beginning to find  
That when I drive myself my light is found

So whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, yeh

Whatever tomorrow brings  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes

Would you kill the Queen to crush the hive?  
Would you choose water over wine  
Hold the wheel and drive?

Dave felt much more relaxed after singing out his thoughts.

So much, that he wasn't expecting it when he opened the bathroom door to see a certain blue eyed Twerp looking at him with a sort of wonder in those blue, blue eyes.

Well, shit.

…

Later, Roxy Lalonde would walk up to Dave and give him a proposition. The light would be low, every other member of Vortex gone, off to celebrate at the local burger joint.

Dave would be relaxing in his recliner chair, a cigarette to his lips as he listened to Roxy speak earnestly, making wide gestures as she talked. His sunglasses would be perched (as always, they must always be) on his thin, angular nose.

When she would finish speaking, he would smirk a bit, and agree to help her out, offering that she sit down and have a smoke with him.

The evening sun would set before she left.


	4. The Band at Tizzy's

Tizzy's, the local burger joint, was loud and bustling as the members of Vortex filed in. The sweet smell of freshly cooked burger meat and fry grease immediately hit John's senses, the familiar scent bringing back many memories of happy days and good food. The windows were open to the outside, the sound of traffic assaulting innocent ears.

"Sup, motherfucking bros. Was your day miraculous?"

The usual server, Gamzee, greeted the band as they followed him to their usual corner booth at the back of the restaurant.

Jade responded. "Oh, our day _was_ miraculous, Gamzee! Our friend Dirk is feeling better now!"

Gamzee looked around for Dirk in the small crowd, his indigo-blue eyes looking a bit lost for a moment until he spotted Dirk's trademark Anime Shades.

"Motherfuck, you're right! Sup, anime bro."

"Same to you, clown bro."

Gamzee laughed a bit, the sound a lot like a clown's honking nose. He seated Vortex, handing them each a menu ("Not that you fuckin' need it, bros. Just a motherfuckin' politeness thing.") and slowly walking off to the kitchen.

"Sooooo, John," Jade drawled out, looking out the side of her eye at John, who tensed a bit at the mischievous glint in her eyes. "How _does_ Dave Strider's voice sound? Is it positively angelic? Breathtaking? These are things I need to know."

John simply groaned in response, resting his hand on his forehead. Jade giggled a bit, then patted his shoulder.

"Crushes are frustrating, aren't they?" Jade's voice squeaked up a bit at the end and dissolved into girlish giggles. John didn't know what was so funny about crushes. Why did girls laugh so much? Geez.

"It's not a crush! I just…happened to be there when he was walking out of the bathroom."

"That's incredibly convincing, John. Goddamn, you are telling the absolute truth. Call me fucking convinced." Dirk joined the Taunt the Egbert conversation.

"Not funny, Dirk!" John growled out, hiding his face in his arms.

"Alright, alright. I think poor John's had enough." Rose stopped the conversation; leaning to John's left to whisper in his ear. "John also needs to remember that Dave is in a rival band, and if you compromise our band's performance because of this guy, there will be consequences."

Sobered up, John nods a bit in recognition of Rose's words. She nods her head a bit as well and goes back to observing the dessert menu standing on the table.

John looked at his feet, sighing a bit. That was the pact that Vortex made when getting together as a band. They were like a family of sorts. (Well, in some ways, they were actually family. Jade is John's cousin, and Rose and Roxy are sisters. Jake is sort of distantly related to Jade in some fashion as well. It is all very confusing, and it hurts John's head to think of it too much.) So, basically, everyone knows when you are interested in dating. There was a shitload of drama when Dirk and Jake got together. John hates drama. He will do literally anything to avoid it. So, he vowed mentally, he should not talk to Dave ever because that causes drama.

Gosh, but he wanted to talk to Dave about his angelic voice!

A conundrum.

**Oh no! A conundrum! Become John. Choose the option.**

**Stick with the band at Tizzy's.**

This might be the best choice right now. You are kind of really hungry and don't feel like leaving when all you can smell is hamburger and fry grease. Also, Jake has been acting weird, and you're wondering what's up.

**Fake tiredness, then head back to Dave's flat.**

You are kind of curious about Dave, and want to learn more about him. You know. In a friendly way. Totally friendly. You…also want to hear him sing again! Mostly that.

**Fake tiredness, then head home to your flat.**

What with all this drama, you can't think straight! You need some rest.

**Quick, what do you choose?**

...

Now, here is the reason why this story took so long to plan. You, as the reader, get to choose John's actions every once in a while! Vote in the comments, or leave your vote in a review. The option that gets the most votes will get posted in the main story! However, this doesn't mean the other options won't get written. In fact, they are sitting in my computer, each of the seven possible endings to this story. I will put them in a separate story later. Maybe.

You can also suggest songs to me, and they might be used in the story later on!

So, vote away! Thanks for reading!


	5. The Band in Separation

**You Chose:**

**Option 1: Stay with the Band.**

…

John sighed, sweeping away the thoughts about Dave for right now. There was a time and place for that stuff, but right now, the band needed him and his FriendLeaderliness. It was, after all, John's job as the main singer to keep the band together and happy! He very well couldn't fail them now, so early on in their preparations for the local town's annual Beachy Breeze Band Festival. Yes. This was an option that would work.

Also, Gamzee had just arrived to take their orders, and John really wanted fries. Like, wow. Fries.

…

After giving their orders, the members of Vortex opted to stay silent. The day's events had worn them out, and all they really wanted was a mediocre burger and a shit ton of fries.

Except, for some reason, Jake was really jittery.

Usually he was a bit energetic at all times. He was, of course, an Adventurous Lad! Those kinds of people tend to be a bit jittery at times, always looking for the next dose of happiness coming their way.

But lately, the jitteriness was becoming even worse. It was almost…anxious movements. John looked up from where he was pretending to text to glance at Jake. Sure enough, Jake's narrow shoulders were tense, he was biting his lip, and he was tapping the table with his fingernails. Yeah. Something was definitely up.

John wondered if this was about the freak out Jake had had at the Red Barnacle about his dad.

Or was it something deeper…?

John actually started texting for real this time, choosing Jake out of his contacts list and sending him a simple text.

_"tell me what's up."_

_ "Um, nothing? *Tugs at collar.*"_

John glanced up at Jake, who was indeed tugging at his polo shirt's collar. Aha! The in-text roleplaying fails Jake again.

_"pleeeeeeeease tell me what's up?"_

John catches a glimpse of Jake in his peripheral vision. He was adjusting his glasses, carefully looking back and forth between Rose and Dirk (As if they would sneak a peek at Jake's texts! Why would they do that?) before hastily typing something out.

_"Not here."_

_ "then where?"_

There was a pause in the texting when Dirk turned and whispered something into Jake's ear. Jake looked at him with wide eyes, then jerkily shook his head (implying "no.") before texting John again.

_"Um. 2:00 at the beach tomorrow?"_

_ "yup, that could work. is it, like, something serious?"_

"Hey, John, who are you texting?" Jade's pleasant voice chimed in suddenly, causing a shiver to run up John's spine and down into his fingers. He had gotten rather used to the silence in his ministrations.

"I'm texting Vriska. You know, for, um…" It suddenly occurred to John that he had totally forgotten to tell his band the exciting news! Shit. He would have to tell them later. John shakily looked at Jade, whose innocent eyes were full of happiness. "Band stuff! You know? Reminiscing and all that?" John laughed a bit awkwardly, but Jade took the obvious lie with a grain of truth.

"Oh, ok!" She said, returning to her own phone.

Sighing, John looked back at his phone to see one more text from Jake.

_"Yes."_

And no matter how many times John tried to text Jake after that, he wouldn't answer.

…

_Roxy Lalonde would arrive home late that night. Her roommate, Vortex's number one Fan, Jane Crocker, would give her a questioning glance. Sunset pink would meet Summer sky blue for a moment before Roxy would turn away, her smile lost to the wind._

_ The conditions to the deal were simple, simply complicated. It would presumably work out to the best extent. There was no turning back now, even if her emotions got in the way._

_ Because fame was everything to our dear Roxy Lalonde._

_ And she would cut a bitch to get it._

…

John sighed, taking in his reflection from the mirror. Dull blue eyes stared back at him, a deep contrast to oily black hair that stuck up all over the place, even when wet (which it was currently.). He glanced down at his body (covered half with a towel) for a moment. His ribs stuck out awkwardly over a thin-ish abdomen. And no matter how much he went out in the sun, his skin never tanned more than a slight yellowish hint of Maybe Tan. All in all, John Egbert knew he wasn't that attractive.

He pinched his stomach and looked at the skin gathered in his fingers.

On the corner of the mirror was some steam from the shower. He drew a frowny face with his finger on the smooth surface, before turning from the mirror and casually walking out of the bathroom.

…

John sat on his FutonBed. Beside him was a green bowl half filled with cereal. John checked the time again. It was only ten o' five.

He glanced over to his old-style flip phone. Jake wasn't responding still, and John was getting really worried. If it was something serious…

**What Jake's problem could possibly be:**

Insecurities about his father and his saxophone playing.

This is rather likely, and probably what is going on, obviously. He was worried about it last month, and that anxiety surely didn't go away with one totally rad performance! John would just have to tell Jake that he is good at playing, because he is!

…

Well that's the only problem Jake could be having. Successful people often have insecurities about something, and if that something for Jake happens to be his father's musical success, then so be it!

Satisfied, John leaned back in his seat and looked at the clock again.

Only ten o' seven.

Well, shit, he had been planning to get the groceries later, but he might as well get them now.

Slowly getting up off the couch, he stretched, grabbed his keys and wallet (like a True Man!) and walked out the door.

…

_Roxy Lalonde saw him walk down the street. He walked with his head down, his Adventurous Lad personality gone and replaced with the shadows that haunt each of our hearts. He was heading towards the mall, possibly to eat a quick lunch._

_ Maybe she should join him?_

_ No, he seemed much too depressed to have anyone around him right now. He wouldn't appreciate her presence._

_ Behind Roxy, Jane looked at her in curiosity._

_ "Ro-Lal, is something wrong? You've been staring out an awful bunch of windows lately. We haven't gone and gotten our nails done in quite some time!" Jane started to giggle a bit before stopping as Roxy continued gazing out the window as if she hadn't heard her._

_ "Roxy," Jane began, but was stopped by the harsh bright pink eyes of a frustrated woman._

_ Jane really didn't understand, but she knew it was not her place to ask. She turned around slowly, tusking under her breath as she headed towards the kitchen._

_ Something was afoot. Something which required…a certain sort of Gutsy Gumshoe._

…

John was waiting in the line to check out of the grocery store when he saw him.

He was just walking into the grocery store, eyes covered by shades and platinum blonde hair perfectly messy as usual.

Dave looked over in John's general direction (it was really hard to tell what he was looking at with those shades!), and John jumped a bit, fumbling with his wallet while looking for spare change.

Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Dave smirk a bit before he headed off in the opposite direction.

John grumbled to himself. Of course Dave would see him act like a total fucking dweeb. Jesus fucking Christ.

But of course, it didn't matter to John, because…

…

Because…

…

**Reasons it does matter to John:**

um

Before John could think of anything, it was his turn at the register, and he had no use but to focus on money again.

He pushed Dave to the back of his mind. He had a friend to comfort, anyways!

…

( www. you / watch ?v=RINtz WAHbO8) (Remove the spaces and paste into a separate tab. Thank you, and have fun!)

Jake's voice drifted over the loud waves, faint but sure, as John walked in. Jake sat on the boardwalk bench, his eyes closed, tanned arms crossed at his abdomen. John sat next to him.

_Watching myself when I'm taking strides but here comes the moon and it feels and it feels like an informer quick run away hide before they see you, you know it is all, all a glow_

_Walking on water seems perilous now you got my trust and it feels, and it feels like sabotage when I'm pulling triggers back on myself you know it is all I know, it's all I know_

_And it feels so real from the outside looking in_

_And it feels so real from the outside_

_From the out_

_From the out tyrant_

_Tyrant_

_Feel capable of most anything this crippled bears gonna sing gonna bring you all the answers quick turn around look your shadows could could not beautiful lies for you is what they do .._

_And it feels so real from the outside looking in_

_And it feels so real from the outside_

_From the out_

_From the out_

_From the out tyrant_

_I'll stay with apathy I'm blind but I can see the tyrant to the bones_

_I'll stay with apathy I'm blind but I can see_

_Don't justify me_

_Don't justify me_

_Don't justify me_

_Don't justify me_

_Don't justify me_

_Don't justify me_

_No nononononon_

_And it feels so real from the outside looking in_

_And it feels so real from the outside_

_From the out_

_From the out_

_And it feels so real from the outside looking in_

_And it feels so real from the outside_

_From the out_

_From the out_

_From the out_

_Tyrant tyrant_

Feeling a bit shy, John tapped Jake's shoulders, and Jake jerked as if from a trance. Emerald eyes darted towards John, and Jake visibly relaxed, his back sinking into the rough bench.

"Uh, hey, John."

"Hey."

There was silence for a while, the sound of the waves and the occasional call of a seagull the backdrop to a stormy scene. It was foggy outside, and a bit cold. The ocean looked dark and green and cold, the seaweed reaching up like veins every once in a while. It was no wonder no one was at the beach today. The beach during late January on a foggy Californian afternoon was never pleasant. Well, it also wasn't pleasant during Tourist Season, but that's a whole different story.

Jake glanced up at John. John looked back, keeping his facial expression level and calm. Whatever this was going to be, it was very important as FriendLeader that he advise his fellow Bandmate in the correct way.

Jake looked at the sand, then back at John, tapping his hand on his pants leg (More like shorts leg. Honestly, who wears shorts in the winter months?)

"I feel rather…rather flummoxed about a situation. Um, it involves," Jake cleared his throat. "It involves Dirk and I feel like. Like." Jake can't seem to find the words, so he flaps his hands around in the universal message of frustration.

"Like?"

"We should break up." Jake looks at his feet, but when John doesn't respond, he looks back at John, his eyes requesting some sort of solution.

"Well then, break up with him. It's pretty simple." John responds.

"But, I can't just…do that to him! I-" He falters here, his resolve floundering as he thinks John's advice over.

"I'm…not supposed to tell you this. But, Dirk was diagnosed with clinical depression a month ago." John raises his eyebrows at this, but before he can talk, Jake continues. "And, I think that if I break up with him, he'll…give up, you know? He'll…do something completely bollocks, and," Jake swallows. "I'd obviously be responsible. And, call me selfish, but I don't want that for him or for me. I honestly still want to be his friend. Just…"

Jake puts his face in his palms. John puts a Comforting Arm around Jake's back.

"He's been pushier lately. He wants sex, and I don't, and I've told him this but I don't think he understands! And, he's been so clingy, like he's afraid I'm going to leave him, but it only makes me want to leave him more, and just, Jesus Christ on a fucking candlestick I can't handle this anymore!" Jake's voice cracks at the end, pure unadulterated Frustration showing in his posture and facial expression.

John is really fucking shocked, to put it bluntly. His mind races, trying to find ways to help.

**Ways to Help Jake's Shitty Situation:**

Tell Dirk yourself instead of Jake.

There is no way in hell that wouldn't turn out well.

Try counseling as per one Rose Lalonde.

Well…it's considerable.

Tell Jake to go break up with Dirk.

Face-to-face interaction always works best in Shitty Situations. And hanging out with somebody who's forcing you to do things? That's horrible, and you should get out of that situation right away, or at least talk it over with the other person. This is actually the best way to go about things. Why did you even have to list anything out?

"Well, I think you should separate yourself from Dirk for a while. Get yourself away from the situation, and really think things over, without the pressure of his, like, being there."

Jake thinks this over, sighing before talking to John again.

"This would mean I would have to avoid Vortex for a while. Is…that okay?"

John's voice stays level, even though his heart feels like it is going to burst.

He swallows before answering.

"Yeah, I guess. Your happiness is much more important than our silly old band, after all." John laughs, trying to retrieve the somewhat elated mood he had earlier.

Jake smiles a little.

"Thanks, John." He looks at John. "You're the best FriendLeader."

…

That night, John Egbert would look at himself in the mirror again. Did he gain weight again?

He would poke at his abdomen, moving the skin as he was lost, deep in thought.

Maybe he should cut breakfast. Breakfast was for losers, anyways.

….

(This is the A/N)

Uh oh,

The Drama Llama Train is pulling into the stop….


	6. The Band, Stuck in a Soap Opera

"Oh my god! I don't believe it!" Jade exclaimed. "Vriska getting married? To who?"

"His name's Tavros. I think he's one of her bartenders." John thought this over. It sounded reasonable. He thought he remembered a "Tavros" at the bar once or twice.

Jade flopped back onto John's FutonBed. "Wow. That's so…" she paused before saying, "romantic!"

There was a knock at John's door.

"It's open!"

Rose entered John's modest apartment to see John sprawled out on the floor, and Jade (who currently had her face stuffed in a green pillow.). John's window was open, so a slight scent of sea salt and wet sand filled the room. It was a relaxed setting for a mini-practice before their gig tonight at the Red Barnacle.

"Hello. I brought my flute,"

"Rose, ROSE, there's news, oh my god, John, tell her!" Jade excitedly flopped around on the couch again.

"Jade, stop doing that. You're going to break my couch someday."

"But it's so…soft! I can't help it."

John sighed, and then brought his gaze to Rose.

"Vriska's getting married in May."

Rose hummed as she took a careful seat on the floor next to John. "To whom?"

"Tavros."

"Oh yes, I know him. They will be good together." Rose nodded her head a bit. "I also have some rather exciting news."

"Oh! Tell, tell, tell!" Jade piped up, jumping up and down a bit on the FutonBed.

"I was at the coffee shop yesterday, working on my novel, when I met a rather…enchanting female. We talked, and agreed that we should talk again."

"Awwwww!" Jade sang out. "How adorable! What's her name?"

With a secret smile, Rose replied, "Kanaya."

Jade sighed, lovestruck by the love surrounding everybody. "Gosh, I love this town."

There was another knocking at the door.

"It's open!"

Roxy and Jane entered; the former drunk off her ass.

"Hey guys," Roxy slurred out, punctuating the end of her sentence with a loud slurping noise.

Jane was apologetic. "I didn't want her being late to this vital practice; I just didn't know she was this drunk."

"It's all cool, Jane. Make sure she stays hydrated." Jane nods, rushing Roxy off to the kitchenette for water.

Slightly exasperated, John says, "So, how about a warm-up?"

Jade is already tuning her bass. "I guess, but where's Dirk? And Jake, for that matter."

"I don't know where Dirk is, but…" John wonders how to break the news to the rest of his band. It was only five days ago that Jake decided to separate from Dirk for a while, and by extension, Vortex. There was no easy way to tell everyone else without revealing Dirk's depression problems. John scratches the back of his neck.

**How to break the news:**

Well…

Before John can come up with anything, his thoughts are interrupted by Roxy parading into the room.

"Let's get this party started!" She exclaims, tapping her drumsticks on the wall in anticipation, her harsh pink eyes wide and awake. John smiles at her drunken antics. He feels lucky to have happy friends who love music and life.

The apartment door slams open without a knock and Dirk storms in. He closes the door behind him and harshly pulls out his guitar to tune it. He strikes a wrong note, makes an exasperated noise, and then seems to notice the other band members in the room.

"Sup," he forces out, a broken sigh punctuating his sentence.

There is an instant mood change. Jade sets her bass down and softly walks over to Dirk's side, placing a gentle arm around his broad shoulders.

"What's wrong, Dirk?" she asks. Dirk sighs, takes off his shades, and looks at her, something like pain reflected in his orange eyes. Jade's eyebrows furrow. "You can tell us. I promise we won't tell anyone else." She holds out a pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Wordlessly, Dirk locks his pinky with Jade's. Sighing, he says, "I broke up with Jake."

Well, _that_ was unexpected.

"What? But…I thought the two of you were like…pods in a pea or something," Roxy chimes in, sitting herself down against the wall.

Dirk looks down at his scruffy sneakers. "Yeah, it was something like that." He sighs again. "But lately I was just getting the feeling that he was ignoring me. So when he started explaining, I just," He takes in a deep breath that catches at the end. Jade hugs him in sympathy. "broke it off."

"Golly, Dirk, you're so strong for doing that!" Jane rushes over and puts her arms around him also. "Jake isn't good enough for you, anyways."

Roxy mumbles something incoherent. No one pays her much attention, though.

"You know what, Dirk? Let's all just forget about Jake and his silly saxophone drama! What's really important is the present. It's like a present!"

"Look, I know we're going for some sort of bullshit Hallmark moment, but I came here to let you guys know that I…really don't feel like coming to the gig tonight." Dirk scratches his neck a bit.

"That's totally understandable," Jane says. "How about we all go to Roxy's and my own apartment and enjoy some pastries?"

There is a general murmur of consent around the group, except for John. He was watching the scene unfold in front of him, somewhat dumbstruck. How could they all be accepting that Jake wasn't allowed in Vortex anymore? He was like…a piece of the puzzle of the history of Vortex! And their friend? Whatever happened to that? And on top of that, dropping the gig that they had been practicing for? For like, days?! John wasn't going to just let this one slide.

"But, guys?! What about the gig?" He blurts out, not thinking beforehand.

All eyes in the group turn to John, who feels like cowering suddenly.

"John, how can you be so insensitive? Dirk just suffered a break up! He's sad, see?" Jade pokes at Dirk's cheek. _Jake also suffered a break up_, John thought. And if anything, Dirk looked perfectly fine. John then remembered Dirk's depression.

Everything felt like it was swirling as their gazes bore down on him.

He needed to set everything back straight.

"Ok, ok. Fine. But I'm going to the Red Barnacle to personally let the manager know we can't come."

"Can I go with you?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, sure." John gets up. "Let's see…Dirk, Rose, Roxy, and Jane head to Roxy and Jane's apartment. Jade and I will go to the Red Barnacle and meet up with you guys within…" John checked his watch. "Thirty minutes. If we take longer, call my cell."

"Ok!" Roxy exclaims, suddenly getting up from her sitting post against the wall. "Janey, can I drive?"

Everyone but John laughs as Jane exclaims, "Not in your current state, silly!"

John makes eye contact with Jade. He jerks his head toward the door, indicating "Let's go."

Jade gestures her head toward Dirk, making a worried face.

John sighs and walks out the door, Jade following him soon after.

…

The drive over to the Red Barnacle is silent.

John keeps his eyes glued to the road. He can't look at Jade. He can't.

Looking at her would make him want to tell her everything.

They pull up in the back parking lot of the bar. It is empty.

John's car sputters to a stop once they park.

Without saying a word, John gets out of the car. He walks around to the other side and opens the door for Jade.

Jade scoffs. "John, I can open the door myself, you know."

John puts his hands up in surrender. "Woah, just trying to help!"

Jade sighs. "Sorry. I'm…just in a bad mood right now."

"But you were fine earlier."

Jade gets out of the car, allowing John to shut the door. They begin walking to the back entrance. Jade stops halfway there, though. John stops and turns around to look at her.

"Jade?"

"Just because I'm happy, doesn't mean I'm happy." She looks down as she says this, hands clasped in front of her. She glances up at John, who is still trying to figure out her words. She gives him a sad smile before continuing on.

They reach the door. John pulls on it, but there is no use. It is locked. Again.

"Damn it, Karkat!" John yells, kicking the door.

"Who's Karkat?" Jade asks. Her eyes show a hint of interest.

"He's the manager of this bar. Oh, hold up! I've got his cell here. I can call him and ask him to open the door."

"You've got his number?! Can I have – er – look at it…for a sec?"

"Not right now," John says, exasperated, as he dials the number.

"What the actual fuck do you want," a pleasant voice greets John.

"Uh, hi!" John greets Karkat. Karkat groans on the other end. "Do you happen to be at the bar right now?"

"Why yes, you iiimbecile. I am at the bar. Why-"

Jade grabs the phone from John's grasp. "Do you think you could…I dunno…open up the door for a second?! John and I have to talk to you about something to do with the band."

"Who the fuck is this?" An impertinent voice meets the unwilling ears of Jade.

She glares at the phone, as if Karkat could hear her glare.

"Your goddamned father. Now open up, short stuff."

…

"…so, that's basically the situation." John leans back in the sofa. Karkat had opened the door, after some argument, and let John and Jade inside the bar backstage. John was currently lounging on the one couch in the dim room, Karkat was standing, his arms crossed, and Jade was perched neatly on the pile of crates next to the door. She was texting the whole time John was talking. John wondered why she even wanted to come.

Karkat sighed. "Well, if you ask me, I think your shitty love life shouldn't interfere with your career…but I can see where orange hat is coming from. Fine." He raised up his hands in defeat. "I guess if you don't want the qualifications for the goddamned Beach thing in April, you can skip tonight."

"Wait! Can't we push it to tomorrow? Dirk should be fine by then."

Karkat mulled over this. "I guess we could bump Midnight Spades to tonight. They're usually ready on time."

"Oh, thank you, Karkat!" John threw a quick hug around an unsuspecting Karkat's shoulders. Karkat flinched under John's touch, but before he could react, John was already striding over to Jade.

"Jade, I'm leaving to go back to Jane and Roxy's apartment. You coming, or what?"

Jade shut her phone. "Or what. I need to take care of _lady things_ in the bathroom first. Wait for me outside?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." John slowly walked towards the door. He turned back, about to say something, but Jade waved him off.

As soon as the door shut behind John, Jade turned to look at Karkat, who flinched at her sudden gaze. He wasn't forgetting the harsh words from earlier.

"Um, the bathroom's that way," he said nervously, pointing at a hallway to his right as Jade strode calmly towards him.

"Yeah, I know," Jade said casually, walking until she was facing Karkat. "I just wanted to have a chance to talk to you, being that you're Eridan's friend."

"Oh, so you're the "Jade Stone" that he talks about every fucking five seconds. I was convinced you were some necklace that Feferi had given him."

Jade giggled, but her resolve strengthened at the mention of Eridan's pet name for her. She sighed, running a hand through her ratty hair.

"I want to break up with him."

…

John was relaxing (somewhat) in the front seat of his car when his phone lit up with a text.

It was Jade.

"_you can go ahead to roxnjane's place. dont worry about me! I'll b juuuust fine;)"_

Mysterious as ever. This would require some Serious Questioning later, but John felt that right now probably wasn't the time.

Sighing at his cousin's antics, John starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

While on the way to Roxy and Jane's apartment, he catches sight of the turn it took to get to the Strider household.

He turns that way and continues on driving until he sees the familiar apartment building.

It is five stories tall, with a flat roof. The outside has painted brick. (Grey. The paint is peeling.) Someone on the fourth floor is drying their long john underwear. (Or are those footie pajamas? No matter.) At least five people are smoking outside, their poison smoke disappearing into the sky. Calm, but deadly.

The Striders own the loft apartment on the fifth floor.

John puts his car into idle, looking warily at the apartment.

**Well, why has John decided to come here? He should just:**

**Leave and go to Roxy and Jane's place like he planned.**

**Go inside.**

**Go get a burger.**

**Wait for a second. I want to see what Jade is doing!**


	7. The Band, Struck by a Paramour's Kiss

**You chose: **

**Option 2: Go inside.**

…

"Are you fucking serious. Because, bro. I literally cannot do the gig right now." Dave shouldered his cell phone as he walked down the sidewalk to his apartment, almost tripping (but not, cool kids don't trip) on the cracked pavement. He hefted two heavy boxes of new (to him) DJing equipment as he approached the run-down building.

"What in your dick sucking life is, _so_, important that you _can't possibly_ walk like .02 miles to my bar, to play your sucky guitar?" Karkat, the manager of the Red Barnacle (which, indeed, was like .02 miles from the Strider apartment), yapped in Dave's ear.

"I got shit to do, man. Cool kid's gotta live. Can't always be at the whim of his young master's folly."

"Oh my fucking god. Fine! If you don't want to be in the Beach Bonanza, leave your band in the dust. Ooooor, play your instrument for a set or two, and get in the festival. Why the everloving hell does everyone think they can just waltz into the festival without having had experience? God!"

"Fine, Karkat. I'll show up. But just because you were an asshole to me, I'm gonna show up late."

"_You wouldn't_."

"Oh, man, I think I would." And just as Karkat begins yelling through the phone again (Dave also hears a melodic female voice in the background. Who does Karkat have over?) , Dave swiftly puts down his boxes and presses the end call button on his phone.

Karkat can go suck it.

With a heavy sigh, Dave pocketed his phone and picked up the boxes again.

"Hey wassup my motherfuckin' cool bro." A slurred voice said behind Dave.

Silent shock raced through Dave's veins and out through his fingertips. Only Dirk and Gamzee could sneak up on him like that, and judging by the strong scent of weed, it was probably Gamzee behind him. Still, Dave spared a wary glance.

Dopey dark blue eyes gazed at a spot somewhere to the right of Dave.

Good, he was safe.

"Sup," Dave greeted the lazy-eyed stoner behind him, putting down the equipment (again!).

"Does a motherfucker need a helpin' hand to bring the boxes up?"

"No thanks, man, I got this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Aw, man, it's no big deal." Gamzee walks forward and places a cold hand on Dave's bare shoulder. He looks straight into Dave's sunglasses. "I'm all up and pleased that a motherfucker can handle these boxes all by his motherfuckin' self."

Gamzee pats Dave's shoulder once, twice, before taking away his grip and walking past Dave on the sidewalk.

Dave shivered, picking up the boxes again. Gamzee lived in the apartment below his. He was a nice enough neighbor, there was just something unsettling about his personality. Either way, Dave was used to it at this point, so he shrugged off the feeling of general creepiness and continued walking down the sidewalk.

…

Dave was just getting out of the elevator when he saw him.

John was hesitating at his door, about to knock, but had caught sight of Dave just now. He dropped his fist, leaving it clenched at his side.

"Uh, sup?" John tried to be casual, putting the hand that was not clenched in his jean pocket. He scratched his neck with the free hand.

Dave sighed. "Why are you here?"

John responded with wide eyes. His mouth gaped, trying to find an answer from the marijuana tainted air.

(Gamzee's smoke from downstairs had a habit of seeping into the entire building. Dave only smoked cigarettes, and only on bad days.)

"In front of my apartment?" Dave continued.

"Singing! I wanted to ask. Um. I think? Guitar pick! Jade left her guitar pick here, um, last time we were here." John stammered out. His face was tinted a lovely red.

Lovely? Did Dave just describe John as lovely?

Dave shook his thoughts out of the way. Roxy's plan had to be enacted soon. Why not now, while John was conveniently there?

"Whatever. Here." Dave handed John a box. John struggled under the heavy weight as Dave used his free arm to unlock his and Dirk's apartment. The door creaked open, and Dave used his foot to open it all the way.

John stood there, staring at Dave with a concentrated look on his face.

"Dude, you can go in the door."

"Oh. Uh. Right." Hefting the box, John walked into the apartment. Dave closed the door behind them.

It was dark, but Dave flicked on the lights.

"You can put the box down over there," Dave said, pointing to a place next to their couch that was clear of all dirty laundry, smuppets (a hobby Dirk picked up last year, much to Dave's horror) and shitty katanas.

John obediently put the box down in the specified area, straightening it so that it was exactly in the middle of the cleared space.

"You hungry at all?" Dave asked. It was always good to be a nice host.

"Um, no, not really." John said quickly, alarm showing on his face. He cleared his throat. "I actually came here to ask you about something else. Jade…didn't lose her pick here, I think."

"Plot twist of the century." Dave said, flopping on his couch and turning on the radio.

John sighed, exasperated, but still, he put forward his request.

"How on Earth did you sing that well? I mean, wow."

Dave puffed his chest, huffing a bit. "I don't sing. I play the guitar. That's just how it's always been, and how it will stay."

John walked so that he was standing in front of Dave. He crossed his arms.

"How about the third option, where you do both?"

Dave looked up at John, overwhelmed, and somehow, full of anger. Dave adjusted his glasses (keep a calm face, he can't see how you really feel) as John kept talking, blabbering on and on and on.

"You should really utilize your voice, Dave. I mean, I can sing, but you can _sing_, and I'm actually really jealous! Everyone should be jealous of you, gosh; you've got this awesome voice and these _radical_ guitar skills. You can even become a one-man band! I hear a lot of popular music artists are doing that these days." John took a breath to start another sentence, but Dave pulled him forward by his shirt before he could do so.

"_Shut. Up._" Dave growled, his teeth gritted.

John leaned forward. "Why should I?" He asked, his tone light but tainted with malice. "I'm just telling you the facts, man. You're musically talented. Whoa, don't pull me closer." John pushed away Dave's hands and stood up again. "Why can't you accept the fact that I think you're cool?"

John's gaze bore near close to Dave's eyes. Dave panicked inwardly. He had to turn the situation around. John was touching on things that shouldn't be touched.

John realized his verbal slip.

"Um, I meant your voice. Your voice is totally radical. I am going to leave now. Goodbye."

Dave smirked, relaxed again. John was falling right into place, just like Roxy had said he would.

…

_"Make sure that John is distracted. I don't know why, but he is distracted by your presence. Find some way to meet with him, and distract him."_

_ "Ma'am, is there any given way to distract him, or do I have freedom to choose?"_

_ "Don't get cocky with me. You have freedom of choice. Do as you please."_

…

Dave decided he would do as he pleased, right now.

He jumped up from his seat on the dumpy couch. He grabbed John's arm just as he was reaching to open the door. He swung the arm (thin and bony, duly noted) so it hit the wall, therefore pinning John to the wall. But only half. John struggled a bit, trying to reach behind his back for the doorknob.

But Dave's breath on his neck stopped his struggling.

Dave gently put his lips on John's neck and felt John's whole body shiver in return for his actions.

He continued kissing around John's neck, drawing his tongue up until he reached the side of John's chin. He hesitated (all for show) before pressing a quick kiss there. John hummed, a rumbling deep in his throat, his breathing becoming heavier.

Dave drew back, looking straight into John's eyes all the while, keeping him pinned.

He leaned closer, close enough so that he could almost taste John's breath. It was kind of salty and minty.

Sighing a bit, Dave closed his eyes and lifted his sunglasses (warily) above his head, taking them off, leaning in for a kiss on John's gentle, soft-looking, slightly chapped lips.

His lips met something foreign.

Confused, Dave hurriedly put on his sunglasses and opened his eyes. There was a finger pressed against Dave's lips. John was smirking at him.

"Not yet, tiger."

And then suddenly the door was open. John sped out. Lacking balance, Dave fell to his knees.

His head a little dizzy and wondering how he got so carried away (and feeling the slightest bit offended) Dave got up off his knees and closed the door, wondering if John had been shivering for show while undoing the lock, or if it was real.


End file.
